


Three Little Words

by theleaveswant



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Other, Plot What Plot, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's boys tease her back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovedlea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovedlea).



> For the fifth round of the Five Acts meme

Amy's hands squeezed the curling ends of the regal arms of the enormous, throne-like chair (for all she knew, it might have really been a throne) in which she was seated, or rather splayed, with her head arched back into the velvet-upholstered panel on the back and her ass slid right up to the edge of the plushly cushioned seat. She released her hands, fingers hyperextending, then squeezed down again to press the bulging tendons of her forearms into the material that bound them to the gilt-inlaid arms of the chair: Rory's canvas belt on the left, and the Doctor's bow-tie on the right.

She whimpered, bit her lip, and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling when the Doctor tilted his head and sucked her clit at the same time that Rory hooked his fingers against her g-spot, then stamped her feet in frustration when they both went still.

“Oh, you malicious bastards,” she gasped, and felt the Doctor smile against her labia and Rory breathe a chuckle against her thigh and bite her gently, scraping her skin with his teeth.

She felt like she'd been on the edge for hours already, and maybe she had, but Rory refused to let her come and today the Doctor was siding with him.

She hadn't expected a quickie when she sashayed up to the Doctor in the library and snaked her arms around him, pulling Rory in behind her and grinding her hips against each of theirs; she was looking forward to a bit of teasing when she slipped out from between them and flopped down in this ridiculous chair, gesturing imperiously for them to strip and pleasure each other for her entertainment. It was cute when they'd each periodically cast a glance in her direction to catch her with her fingers up her skirt and under her panties, and reach out to smack her hand away with an indignant grunt or an irritated growl, and the way they'd eventually decided by non-verbal communication to just restrain her so they could concentrate on jacking each other off in peace, and then ended up each holding onto one of her legs while Rory kept the Doctor's mouth pressed to his with a hand in his hair and the Doctor wrapped his long fingers around their cocks and stroked them both together, keeping Amy's legs spread and her hips tilted so they could watch her swollen, dripping cunt and be sure that she was not rubbing herself off without permission. But now they'd both come, noisy and beautiful, and Amy was still aching, tied to a throne, while Rory and the Doctor teased her mercilessly and pulled back every time she started to peak. It wasn't fair.

It wasn't like she'd ever done the same thing to them, kept them hard and throbbing past the point where it stopped being fun just because it delighted her to watch them squirm—okay, maybe it was exactly like that. But it wasn't like her coming once would mean an end to the festivities, hell, on some days she could have come a dozen times by now and still be getting warmed up.

“Fuck,” Amy panted, twisting against her bonds. “D'you want me to beg? I'll beg. I'll plead and entreat, just stop tormenting me. I want to come; it _hurts_ how much I want to come.”

Rory hummed approvingly. The Doctor pulled back, leaving Amy to squirm at the sudden coldness of air on her clit, and asked, “now?”

“Not quite,” Rory answered, and pressed harder on her g-spot, making Amy tense her abs and gasp. The Doctor's silver tongue went back to work.

“Oh sweet fuck goddamnit,” Amy told the ceiling, then rolled her head over on her shoulder to lock eyes with Rory, whose nostrils flared when he saw the ferocity in her eyes. He flashed a quick, smug smile and planted a kiss on her leg.

Amy looked down at her body, naked but for her bra and that was yanked askew, pulled down to let Rory paw her breast with the hand not pressing two fingers knuckle-deep into her pussy, her arms and legs open wide with Rory's face resting on her thigh and the Doctor's buried, eyes closed and brow knotted in concentration, between her hips.

“Please,” Amy said, “Rory, please, just do it. No more, please, just make me come.”

Rory grinned again and nudged the Doctor with his knee. “Now,” he muttered, “say it now,” and as soon as he did Amy knew what was coming. She started trembling with anticipation even before the Doctor sat up with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye, licking his lips as he flowed up her body to press them to her ear, two of his fingers pushing inside her to join Rory's, to feel the quaking, gush of moisture, and the clamping muscles that will follow as soon as he says those three little words:

“Come along, Pond.”


End file.
